Tyler Crossbones - The Complete Story
This is a true reconciliation of everything that has happened to Tyler since he joined in February 2012. Armed Guard (1717 - 1729) Tyler Crossbones was born in Pripyat, Ukraine on April 7, 1701. He somehow managed to find passage to the Caribbean through a merchant ship at the age of 15. After finding himself wound up on a small island, named Rambleshack, Crossbones found Bo Beck, a pirate. At first weary of this man's un-lawful ways, Tyler eventually appreciated his kindness towards him on the voyage to Tortuga. After reaching Tortuga, two events that would change Tyler's life occurred. First, he met Hank, a Guildmaster to a Mercenary guild called the "Lonesome Drifters". After talking with Hank for a while, Hank became Tyler's adoptive father. Next, Crossbones was guilded into the British EITC Military, (As it was called at the time. It is currently called British Black Guard.) and served as the Flag Lieutenant to Redbeard's right hand man, Captain Forme, aka Lord Gears. Within a week of entry in the EITC, Tyler received a charter to create the Armed Guard, an elite vanguard of the EITC. He made his HQ the Tortuga Shack, and quickly recruited numerous officers including, John Scurvycastle, Mark Sharkswine, and eventually, Admiral Christopher Ironshot. The Lonesome Drifters also made a guild alliance with Armed Guard, and held weekly meetings in the Tortuga Shack. Eventually, however, all good things come to an end. In early March of 1718, Hank went missing, and Sven Daggerfury, the second-in-command, became guildmaster. Finding that Sven had declared Hank "Dead", Tyler marched into the Tortuga Shack furiously, and demanded to know what was going on. Tyler and Sven got into an argument, and eventually, Lonesome Drifters left with Sven promising war. After several ambushes the Armed Guard made on Lonesome Drifters, they lay in ruin. Daggerfury was terminated, and the Lonesome Drifters Guildmaster spot was taken by Jessica Redspark, who soon quit. Lonesome Drifters gradually fell apart. Only a week after the end of the Drifteran Guild-war, new problems arose. After seeing how vulnerable the Armed Guard's HQ was, Tyler decided to launch an expedition to Isla Perdida, where he would establish an Armed Guard fortress. Unfortunately, due to poor planning, it was found out that Captain Jack Decksteel (Ishmael) had already claimed Perdida in hopes of creating a Special Ops Fortress. Tyler learned too late of this however, because the Armed Guard had already arrived on Perdida. After marching inland, they came across the EITC base. Decksteel feared that they were hostile, and ordered an artillery attack. For 5 days this went on, until March 23. On Friday, Johnny Goldtimbers came online and realized what was going on. Decksteel was forced to write a letter of apology, and was discharged. Tyler, however, would have to find a new Headquarters. After searching around, Hassigos was declared to be the Guild Server of the Armed Guard. The King's Arm would become the new HQ. One day, after logging on and not realizing he was on Abassa, he wondered in to the King's Arm. He found strangers there holding a meeting. A man named Captain Kwagar seemed to be in charge of it. After asking who he was, Kwagar revealed that he was the Head of the British Army's Caribbean Branch. Tyler also met Ryan there. Ryan told Tyler that he was born and raised in Pripyat, Ukraine, but was sent on a ship to the Caribbean after his parents died. It was also revealed that Ryan was born when Tyler left. Soon later, they realized they were brothers, and Ryan joined the Armed Guard. Soon later, they both returned to Europe along with the entire Armed Guard. They found a run down country by the name of Switzerland, which was enduring a crisis between King Matthew I, and his cousin, Matthew O'malley who would later become Matthew II of Switzerland. Switzerland (1730-1739) Category:EITC Category:Role-Play Category:Non-Pirates Category:POTCO Stories Category:World Role-Play Category:POTCO